dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Goddesses
In the Dark Parables universe, there are many Goddesses that we encounter. Goddesses are powerful immortal beings who possess supreme power over certain forms of life, like the moon, sea, nature, or the purity of maidens. Goddesses are mysterious beings and have been worshiped by many civilizations across the globe. Known Goddesses The Moon Goddess The Moon Goddess is benevolent and very kind. She has a deep love for Earth, its people, and the fairies. She has given the people of Earth many gifts over time (the Moonstones, the ability to dream, etc.) She would bless the children who were pure of heart on every Silver Moon to be a Golden Child, thus she has had a hand in many tales. She is the sister of the Sun and Maiden Goddesses. Her patron Kingdom is Olesia. The Maiden Goddess The Maiden Goddess is introduced in The Final Cinderella. ''She cannot interact with the human world, so she chooses magic users who are pure of heart to be her handmaidens. They can detect Cinderellas and use the 'Magic Glass Wand' to wield powerful magic. Their good deeds from helping Cinderellas earned them the title of 'Godmother' (this appears to be separate from the Fairy Godmothers who blessed Briar Rose and Ivy). Each Godmother expresses their abilities differently. After the last Godmother chosen by the Maiden Goddess turned evil, The Maiden Goddess confiscated the wand and vowed to never pick another handmaiden again. She is the little sister of the Moon and Sun Goddesses. The Goddess Flora Flora is the Goddess of flowers and the Guardian of the balance of nature. She picks certain children to be Guardians of flowers and grants the children immortality. These Guardians are usually of royal blood, and the Guardians have had parents who worshiped the Goddess. Without her flower Guardians, Flora becomes weak and turns into a powerless child. She is the patron Goddess of the Kingdom of Floralia and is one of only two Goddesses introduced in the series to be given a name to date. The Sea Goddess The Sea Goddess, Thalassa, is the patron Goddess of both Kokkino and Prasino. History has proved her to be as benevolent as she can be vindictive. She is one of only two Goddesses so far to be given a name. For more information about the Sea Goddess, click here. The Sun Goddess The Sun Goddess is introduced in Goldilocks and the Fallen Star. She is the sister of the Moon and Maiden Goddesses, and a powerful (''though roughly reclusive and somewhat cold) Goddess in her own right. She is the patron Goddess of Barsia. Gallery Ballad of rapunzel wallpaper 14 by moon shadow 1985-d7q3b2h.png|Thumbelina (Flora, right) and Kai (Left) - Dark Parables 7 Wallpaper Gfd.jpg|Goddess Flora's Statue Moongoddess.jpg|The Moon Goddess Moon goddess parable.jpg Moon goddess parchment.jpg Moongoddess statue.jpg Moon goddess concept art.jpg Moongoddess altar.jpg|The Altar of the Moon Goddess Maiden goddess temple.jpg Sungoddessibox.jpg|The Sun Goddess Gfs-sun-moon-goddesses.jpg Sea goddess painting kb.jpg|Painting of Thalassa Flora-ibox.png|Flora, the Flower Goddess Sea goddess in fountain.jpg|Thalassa as seen from the fountain waters Goddess engraving.jpg|Engraving of the Maiden Goddess (DP5 Item) Gfs-sun-goddess-dialog.jpg Thumbelina awoken.jpg|Thumbelina (Flora's child form) Sea goddess placated.jpg|Sea Goddess Thalassa Three Goddesses.jpg|Nediam (Maiden Goddess) together with her Sisters Maiden Goddess.jpg|Maiden Goddess/Nediam Dp13-three-goddesses-statues.png|The Sun, moon and Maiden Goddesses (DP13 HOPA) index.jpg|Statue of the Moon Goddess Gfs-moon-goddess-cave-statue.jpg|Statue of the Moon Goddess in a Cave Gfs-sun-goddess-cave-statue.jpg|Statue of the Sun Goddess in a Cave Gfs-sun-pendant.jpg|Image of the Sun Goddess in a Pendant Gfs-valla-sun-clock.jpg|The Sun Goddess at the Base of a Clock Maiden_Goddess_Confronts_Guida.jpg|The Maiden Goddess Goddess_flora_tale_scroll.jpg|The Goddess Flora Scroll with her Guardians Maiden_goddess_engraving.jpg|An Engraving of the Maiden Goddess Shadow_God_and_Maiden_Goddess.jpg|Statue of the Maiden Goddess with the Shadow God Wrath_of_goddess_parable.jpg|The Sea Goddess on the Finshed Parable Sea_goddess_in_temple_hall.jpg|Statue of the Sea Goddess in the Temple Hall Sea_goddess_scroll_library.jpg|Image of the Sea Goddess on a Scroll Dire-tree-flora-notes.jpg|Image of the Goddess Flora in the Detective's Journal dora_purpletide_2.jpg|Statue of the Goddess Flora in Daphne's Room Tsp-flora-crowns-odile-full.jpg|The Goddess Flora Crowning Odile as the Swan Princess Moon Goddess RFTFS.jpg Maiden Goddess Statue.jpg Goddess flora puzzle.jpg|Flora and her Flowers (DP7 Puzzle) Tsp-flora-swan-statue.jpg Tsp-flora-behind-harpy-dio.jpg Category:Affiliations Category:Hansel and Gretel Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:The Final Cinderella Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:Rise of the Snow Queen Category:The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Category:The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree Category:The Seven Ravens Category:The Golden Slumber Category:Deities Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Category:Queen of Sands Category:Bestiary Category:Characters Category:Females